The Way I Love You
by blacklistedsoul21
Summary: They've been together for two years. But Draco failed to be loyal to Hermione. Now, she's over it. He realized, he isn't. And so, he'll do EVERYTHING just to show her how much she really means to him. "And that's the way I love you...," he said.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **This story was once called Treat You Right. Same plot, however, I made a lot of major changes. To those who read, reviewed, and made TYR as they favorite story and alerted (Huh? was that right? :P) , thank you guys! Now, here it is again. __Happy Holidays! _

* * *

_Wonder why, why its taking so long  
To step back and admit all my wrongs  
Always gave everything you had to me (Everything to me)  
Tell me why I continue abusing_

_**T****he Audition - What Gets You Through The Night**  
_

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been four years since the end of the Dark Lord and the lives in both Wizarding and Muggle World had been generally perfect. But as for every man's reverie of a perfect life, Draco Malfoy's life would be the ideal example. A family name that earned respect, once again, after Draco's heroic deed from the last war, wealth that was incomparable after the recent successes of the Malfoy's several businesses and an almost perfect woman by his side that made his life feather-like would actually describe Draco's current life. Such life was very much surreal, but attaining that was never impossible for the Slytherin Prince.

Draco's status and wealth could never be questioned, however, what came to a shock to the whole Wizarding community in London was his involvement and relationship with the last girl they have imagined he would date and she is none other than Hermione Granger, now his girlfriend for two years. Most of the people who knew them were aware of the pure hatred the two of them had for each other. But they said let bygones be bygones. If the Dark Lord was once been dead and able to live again, loving your enemy would not be that impossible.

Hermione painted the sketch of Draco's life. She was like a wind that helped him sail his boat to the right direction. And how Draco had become for the past years, she had a great influence to it. However, no matter how great the Prince's tale had sounded doesn't mean the Princess got the same. Life was never fair. Relationships weren't smooth. They are rough and so must be measured on how jagged it is. Those past two years had been rocky. It was because Draco Malfoy was a natural jerk while Hermione Granger was too intelligent that she learned to be a fool.

Draco's weakness was always the being of the opposite sex and he could not say no to their calls. This had been the very core of their problems. Draco's lack of loyalty. He might not be oblivious to Hermione's importance to his life, but he did not see her worth that much. So it seemed so easy for him to give in to his weakness.

Now, at the present, Draco was still enjoying his life. It had been a week since he saw Hermione who flew to France for the International Healers Summit. So their flat had been generally empty over the past few days. Without his sunshine, Draco Malfoy seemed to always malfunction. Just like last night in Blaise Zabini's wedding anniversary party. Hermione wasn't there, so his hormones were once again out of control thus entangling him with a very sticky situation that was about to change the rest of his life.

"Breakfast in bed!" Draco heard the sweet voice he had been missing for the past five days and he knew who that was very well.

"You still have your mother with you?" Another voice which was unfamiliar to him spoke and it was followed by the clattering of silver wares and breaking glasses. Being there on their bed covered by the sheets Hermione herself had bought, with his arms wrapped around an almost stranger, it felt like time had stopped. He did not know what move to make at that moment—like he was trapped in a devil snare. Strong footsteps vibrated breaking the terrible silence that surrounded them earlier. And he knew that's hers and she's leaving the place with that terrible picture of his in her mind.

Draco quickly jumped off the bed and was grateful that he had his boxers on with him, because it wouldn't be pleasing to see to run after her fully naked. But even before he got out of the room, he stepped on a splinter of the broken glass.

_You deserve more than this. _He thought as he continued to run with his injured foot. Since it was not possible to apparate inside their flat, he was able to still reach her before she got out of the door.

"Please let me explain first." He told her, holding her left arm. _Damn, those were the exact words I told her last time! _She took his hand and moved it, freeing her from his grip. He saw her take a deep breath and then looked at him. There were no tears but loathing.

"My sheets. Burn them." Those were the only words she said to him and then she left. He would have to let her go for now, just like what he always let her do. _She will be coming back tonight and then I can explain._

Draco immediately got rid of the woman on their bed that morning and the sheets—he did not burn them because he knew those were her favorite piece. The thought of going to his work was not there. Instead, he decided to plan on how to make it up for his girlfriend. He missed Hermione a lot and that may be one of the reasons he was not able to stop himself from sleeping with that girl from the party. Her absence just digs a big hole into him.

Morning passed by too quickly with just planning. He decided to cook dinner for her instead of bringing her to some fancy place. _More efforts from me, the better. _He thought. Then, he set up the tables and chairs at the rooftop garden of their flat and then transfiguring some of the leaves of the hanging plants into small orange lights—perfect when the night comes.

At seven, everything was in its perfect place. He is also in his best self. Now, he would just have to wait for Hermione's arrival. Some minutes have passed, she did not arrive. And then an hour that became several hours, yet she did not come. The garden plants that he had transfigured had lost their lights. It was already one in the morning and no Hermione Granger came unlocking their door.

Draco could not help not to feel irate. He had prepared for this night. He did not go to work to arrange the rooftop and cook some dinner. Now everything he did just go to waste.

_She did not even bother owling me!_

_But will you, if you saw her with a stranger on your bed?_

_I'll make sure I cursed the man._

_Oh get a grip Draco, she's not coming!_

_No, maybe something wrong had just happened… Where are you Hermione?_

He stood up and banged on the wooden table a small box he had been holding before his irritation got into him.

* * *

_Crack!_

Draco Malfoy is naturally impatient and he would not wait for the sun to shine just to start looking for his girlfriend. Now, he stood there in front of his best friend and his wife's bedroom.

"Love birds, get up," He called and with a flick of his wand, he lighted the whole room waking up the two.

"What is wrong with you Draco Malfoy?!" Ginny cried as she saw the person who interrupted her from her slumber.

"You know where Hermione is?" he asked her coolly. He saw how Ginny's face shifted from being annoyed to being enraged with that he knows she met with her best friend. But even before Ginny could explode, Blaise Zabini held her arms and asked them to talk it over the living room.

Draco had been watching the redhead since they arrived at the living room. She looked like she was restraining herself from groping and hexing him. _Definitely, she met up with her._ He thought.

"Drake, I think you should just leave Hermione alone for the moment," Blaise said. However, he was the least interested to what his best friend had to say for now. What he wanted was Ginny to speak because he was sure she had the answer to his question earlier.

"I need to talk to her, so tell me where she is," he said demandingly as he and Ginny played a glaring game.

Blaise sighed to the sight he was seeing. "Just give her time. Surely by tomorrow or the next, she'll come around," Blaise said.

"I hope she doesn't come back," Ginny snapped still looking menacingly at Draco. "No, she won't definitely come back."

"Where is she?" Draco asked, ignoring her previous statement.

"Why do you still want her back?! You should be celebrating now because you're free to do whatever you like with your life! You're also free to grind your body with everybody!"

"Gin, calm down," Blaise said, putting his hands on Ginny's shoulder, but she shoved it off.

"I'm not going to calm down!" she cried. "Hermione is one of the best people I know and she deserved more than what this bastard is giving her! You've cheated on her a dozen of times, you flirt, kiss, made out now had sex with a different woman when she's not around. What's next on the list? The number of woman you made pregnant?!" Ginny is already on her feet as Blaise tries to stop her from being physically violent.

"Ginny, I think that is enough!"

"Enough?! I'm not yet halfway there! And besides, someone has to tell him how terribly he treats Hermione!"

With Ginny's words and actions, he knew that he won't be getting anything from the girl. _I would have to be a little more patient and wait for her. _He thought and then stood up.

"I think you won't tell me what you know. I won't be wasting my time anymore to listen to your incessant blabbering," He said to Ginny. But before he could even disapparate, Ginny was able to leave him some grave words.

"She may come back Malfoy, but she'll be gone the very moment you found out." Somehow he felt threatened, like he almost believed it would turn out so. But he dismissed the thought and apparated back home.

When he got back to his flat, he was surprised to smell that something was burning. He checked the whole area but saw nothing aflame. However, when he went towards the rooftop garden, he saw the sheets of Hermione burning. _She was here. _Little by little, something was sinking into him as he took his steps back to the flat. When he entered their room, he saw the sheet-less bed and sat down there. Ginny's voice was like yelling at his ears now.

_She may come back Malfoy, but she'll be gone the very moment you found out. _And worse comes to worse, somehow, the redhead girl's words were confirmed to be true. He saw her closet wide open, and it was already empty.

* * *

_Please R&R! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I've known you all my life you are a friend of mine  
I know this is how it's gonna be  
I've love you then and I love you still,  
your friend of mine  
Now I know friends are all we ever could be._

**Quesada Odette - Friend Of Mine**

**CHAPTER 2**

After the incident that gave another big blow to her failing heart, Hermione found herself wandering about the streets, allowing her weak legs to drag her anywhere they wanted to go, as her mind was stuck at the picture of Draco and the wretched slut. She badly wanted to burn that picture in her mind but it could not be done. It was drowning her in a pool of pure heartache, even so, she was very determined that it would not make her shed a drop of tear. But the weather gladly took the role of crying for her as she felt heavy droplets of water touch her bare skin.

_Thank you Mister Rain, I badly need a company…_she thought while taking a halt to seat at the nearby bench. It was only then that she realized that her feet dragged her to the same park where she and Draco had spent her nineteenth birthday. She remembered it pretty well just looking at the enormous fountain in front of her.

* * *

_Flashback: _

_Hermione didn't understand why, out of the blue, Draco Malfoy had sent her a dress and a portkey that brought her in a somewhat, deserted park. She did not know what evil spirit had made her agree to this, postponing an important meeting and wearing that uncomfortable but beautiful strapless emerald dress as she stood dumbly at the middle of nowhere. It was even dark that she had to use her wand to at least shed her some light. Now as she looked at the situation, she began to have a bad feeling about it._

Is this a trap? _She thought as she firmly stay put on the ground. _All the Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban. Could it really be them? _Her heart was pounding wildly. The wind and the silence sent chills in her body. _Relax Hermione.

_As she helped herself to calm down, she was completely startled when suddenly the whole place lit up, illuminating a very beautiful sight. Every bush and tree that surrounded her was ornamented with yellow and orange lights. She also noticed that she was standing in front of a pathway, revealed too, through the lights. She followed the path with her eyes and saw him there at the end, standing and waiting for her like a groom. _

Draco Malfoy, you really are unbelievable. _She made her way towards him like his bride. And as she reached the end, he greeted her with the sweetest smile._

"_You look like a goddess in a fairyland. You're beautiful," he said._

"_Thank you," she replied to him with a smile. "Well, you look decent yourself. You could pass for a forest nymph." Draco suddenly frowned with her statement._

"_I believe I could even pass for a tree not a nymph," He argued and she could not help but to chuckle._

"_Oh, I thought you would argue for a God, not a tree," _

_He smirked and proudly pronounced, "I don't have to argue for that. My presence already speaks for itself," _

"_Now I almost forgot that I am speaking with a Malfoy, very proud creatures indeed." _

"_I merely stated a fact," he said and gestured her to the table set near the fountain. "Now may you please? This is a dinner date not a role play."_

_It was now her turn to frown, "Date? We never dated nor are we dating." _

"_Then consider this as our first," he said while pulling out a chair for her. That silenced Hermione. Well, they rarely talked about dating each other so 'dinner date' came out very unusual for her, but then, she liked it. So, why complain? "Now, let's eat because I'm really starved."Draco flicked his wand and removed the disillusionment charm that he casted, revealing yet, another surprise._

"_You cooked this?" Hermione saw the most abundant and filled spaghetti in her entire life. "The noodles are drowning, save them!" She teased._

"_Thank Merlin, you know how to appreciate," he said sarcastically as he put some on her plate. "But don't judge it while you haven't tasted it. You'll found yourself begging me to cook more for you. But I swear to Mr. Spaghetti's crushed ego that I won't."_

_She knew she would have a lot of laughs throughout the night. Hermione took her first taste of 'Mr. Spaghetti', while Draco was watching her. "Hmm… I think I would have to apologize to Mr. Spag," she said and sure enough she saw Draco with a contented smile. _

_They both enjoyed eating and talking all over dinner. And she just loved every minute of it. But despite that, she still wasn't sure why exactly she was there. Her curiosity could not be satisfied with mere assumptions. She argued over asking Draco or letting the rest of the night speak for itself. Well, she chose the latter. Better wait than ruin the moment. _

"_Hermione, let's dance," he said all of a sudden as he stood up from his chair and offered her his hand. Music started to play like his gesture was the magic word. Again, she wondered. But still, she just gladly took his hand and let him led her to the dance floor. _

_They held each other but still careful not to forget that invisible line that should separate them. Hermione thought what could come to pass when she crossed that line. Will she be happier? Or is it better this way?_

"_You've been wondering, haven't you?" he asked. That moment she thought he read her mind but realized it was a different thing. She replied with a nod. _Yes, I am wondering why you are doing this and giving me an idea for a sin! _"So you really don't have any idea?"_

"_Well, I thought about being attacked by Death Eaters when I arrived," she said and Draco just rolled his eyes. _

"_You really are impossible." Draco released her, held up a closed hand in front of her eyes and slightly opened it to let a necklace drop. "Happy Birthday." He said and kissed her cheek. Hermione could not believe she just forgot that it was her birthday. She stared at Draco as he unlocked the necklace for her to wear. "As long as you have this, I won't lose you. It will protect you from any jinx and curses, well, with the exception of the Avada." _

_She looked from him, then to the necklace. It was silver and had a circular pendant covered with small sapphires and emeralds. "Thank you. But I think it's too much. I—" _

"_Nothing is too much when it comes to you Hermione Granger," he said. "If not for you, I would have been lost, parentless or maybe even dead by now. You gave me a life, so nothing is enough to repay what you did to me. The dinner and the necklace, it is just I, unreservedly thanking my _best friend._"_

_She felt like someone just stabbed her._ Does he really have to say _best friend_? Well, you are his best friend. Eight years of friendship, remember?

_That almost ruined the night for her. She smiled at Draco and they continued dancing, now with that line of friendship clearly drawn with a black paint. _

_Yes, they are better this way. Best friends._

_

* * *

  
_

How she wished that the night ended that way, however, it did not. If she didn't harbor any thoughts of wanting to cross the line of friendship, maybe, they wouldn't be in shambles right now. She knew well that aside from being madly in love with Draco, it was that friendship that kept her tied with him despite everything he had done. But now, she saves what, the friendship or her heart? She had no idea. And that was the reason why she was standing, dripping wet in front of Harry Potter's doorsteps.

As her knuckles was about to touch the mahogany doors of Harry's Victorian house, it opened up revealing another person she realized she also needed—Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione," Ginny murmured, much in shock with the appearance of her best friend. She stared at the wasted woman in front of her and with the expression on her face and those depressing eyes, she knows without having to ask that it was again, Draco "bastard" Malfoy's fault. To reproach her for not listening to Ginny's advice before was definitely not the best thing to do.

"Hey Gin, you're…here," She said faintly as she was still undecided as to what she would say. Ginny gave her the look that said she knew what Hermione was going through.

"I talked to Harry about the next game. The team is up for the semis," She said giving Hermione a weak smile and they stared at each other for quite a while until Harry's voice interrupted that silence.

"I thought you already left."

Ginny opened the door far and wide for Harry to see Hermione's terrible condition. "Someone is in need of a fairy God mother and a dashing best friend prince."

Harry could only stare at her. Much like Ginny, he decided not to judge Hermione in an instant. So he did not dare open his mouth. _But what should be done?_

"Some hot tea would do, Harry," Ginny said as if she heard the question in his mind. He nodded in agreement and left. "Now, let's get you inside."

***

After performing a drying spell, Hermione found herself sitting inside Harry's living room with her two best friends in silence, waiting for her forlorn tale. She didn't really know where to start. She also feared that when she begun to speak, those tears that she had been holding back would fall and drown her words. But suddenly, she felt very strong hands holding hers. They were Harry's and she knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

"You could tell us. We are here to listen."

However, even before she could speak some words, her world was flooded by tears. Harry captured her with his arms letting her cry all the pain. The ache in her heart was absolutely unbearable and it was too much for her to handle. The emotional beating that she received for the past two years were all coming back to her now. His tricks, his lies, his insensitivity and selfishness in their relationship that she blindly accepted and forgave are now a thousand daggers that were killing her. She could only weep for her pathetic self, her foolish mind and dying heart.

After several minutes of incessant cries, Hermione's tears finally subsided together with little of the burden she had within her.

"Are you done now? Because I'm itching to know the excuse that I would give just to be able to curse that ferret," Ginny blurted out.

Harry glowered at her friend's remark. "Ginny, let's avoid violence as much as possible," Harry said. "Ignore her. Now will you tell us what happened?"

Hermione really admired how Harry had grown up for the past years. His fine composure had made her totally relaxed. Maybe, they really could work out an answer to that question still swimming in her mind.

"I guess I shouldn't continue leaving you in the dark." Hermione started. She took one deep breath and told them what exactly she witnessed in their flat that morning. And the situation just flipped in an instant. Hermione and Ginny are on their feet holding Harry to stop him from getting out of his house and apparating to where Draco is.

"Hey! I thought we should avoid violence as much as possible?!" Ginny shouted.

"Harry, please calm down! Act maturely!" Hermione cried.

"That foul wretched bastard! He deserves whatever I am about to do to him!"

Ginny retrieved her wand from her pocket and performed a spell that tied Harry's whole body.

"Ginerva Weasley! Untie me!"

"It's Zabini." She corrected him. "Harry, you've got to calm down. Even I wanted to do whatever that is you are planning to do, maybe worse. But let's consider Hermione's feelings first okay?" Harry remained still for a minute and finally nodded. "I'm going to release you now."

"No. Leave me like this for a while." He said. "I might change my mind." Ginny helped the tied-Harry to sit down and then she faced Hermione.

"And you Hermione Granger." Looking at the redhead, Hermione felt like she was in front of Mrs. Weasley. "I promise that I will be trying my very best not to do what Harry planned of doing, but in return you have to promise me one thing."

"Would that prevent a murder?" she asked with ease.

Ginny seemed to take the question seriously. "Definitely. Now, can I expect your word?"

"What is it first?"

"I don't want you to ever come back to that flat," she said dangerously, then added, "especially to that *slimy cheater*." Hermione stared at her not knowing what to answer,

_Ginny suggested leaving him. So, a point to save my heart._

"I thought we are ought to consider her feelings?" Harry asked. "I hate to defend this, but ferret has been Hermione's best friend since she was eleven. Disregarding a friendship is not as easy as breaking up with a lover."

_Point taken Harry. Now it's a tie. _

"Do you think it is also easy to act friends with your ex-boyfriend who butchered your heart? She needs to take a break by being away from that faggot!"

_Yes, I definitely need a break. _

"Well, yes. I agree with that." _What?! No more rebuttals? _Hermione looked at Harry. "However, I suggest a proper closure. If there's a way to save the friendship while saving her heart. That would be a lot better, right? End it properly, so both of you could start anew,"

Ginny seemed to agree to that that she changed her conditions. "You may return, pack your things and do that proper closure, in any ways possible, then leave and never see him until you're ready again for _friendship,_" she asserted.

_Yes, both of you are much certainly right. But how to leave him?_

The two remained silent, only waiting for Hermione's decision. Both knew that if ever she refused, they'll do everything to change her mind. However, it was no more needed.

"Will you let me crash to your guest room tonight?" she asked Harry. "I need to think how to carry out that _proper closure._"

* * *

_Now, the MAJOR changes... :)_

_It's Christmas so I gave you two chapters in one day. So please....Read and Review! :)_

_Chapter three will be up soon...!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I've made my mind up I must live  
my life alone  
And though it's not the easy way  
I guess I've always known  
I'd say goodbye to love._

**The Carpenters – Goodbye to Love**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione has been pacing back and forth inside Harry's guest room for quite a while. She was still undecided. Not of what to do, but _how _to accomplish what's to be done. She thought about confronting him, maybe through a friendly dinner or a fireplace. She also thought about owling him a letter of goodbye instead of personally talking over their issues with him. With the former option, Hermione thought that she still finds herself too weak to be able to resist the boy. If Draco ever asked her to stay, she might melt to his arms and say yes. Then, she found the latter very convenient to her liking, however, very improper as well.

_Knock. Knock. _"Hermione, are you still up?" she heard Harry's voice from the outside interrupting her thoughts. She headed for the door and opened it. "I thought you might want to have some snack," he said to her as he holds a tray having sandwiches and coffee.

"Thanks." She seized the tray from Harry and placed it on the table at the balcony. "It seems like you became fond of midnight snacks. Is Pansy too?" she asked as they both took seats opposite each other.

"It was her doing. That woman has an appetite of a Quidditch team. Always wanting to eat whenever she could," he said with a smile which Hermione did not miss.

"You're really in love with her," she stated and Harry gave her another smile.

"She's not hard to love," he said with his face brightening up. "Pansy is a woman of beauty and wit. She's got passion to her work, one that I like most about her. Even her bluntness, I am starting to admire, but, I hate it when it gets nasty. I just find myself in the most unpromising situations."

Hearing her best friend talked about a person he disliked for several years in such a way, she could not help but to envy the couple. Why did Draco and her never had a smooth sailing relationship, when in fact, they'd been good friends since first year? _Maybe we're only meant to be good friends after all. _

"You've been thinking all night, haven't you?" Harry asked, waking her up from her sudden trance.

Hermione replied with a nod. "I have to Harry. The sooner this is over, the better for me," she said and took a swig from her coffee.

"'Mione, when I said you need a closure, I wasn't asking you to do it over a night." He eyed Hermione with concern. "You're not even ready for it."

She let out a sigh and stared at the night sky. "But if I don't do it now, I may not be able to do it at all."

"But you can't come to a battle frail and empty-handed. You will end up losing."

Hermione gave a weak smile and shook her head. "You're mistaken there. I have everything I need. This pain in my heart is my sword, my shield, my army. So I am pretty much good to go." With that statement, she wasn't only able to convince Harry but also herself. Now, she knows she can do it. She can leave him without any hesitation.

"So when do you plan on going to the war?" Harry asked.

"Tonight," she replied not actually expecting those words to come out. But she knew that was what her heart wanted. Hermione looked at Harry with determination. "You know, I realized that I don't really want a closure. I think, that's too much to ask for now. I just want an end to this."

Harry was taken aback. He never thought that when she said soon it also meant now. Just looking at her, she seemed so sure. She just wanted to end her agony.

"It's almost midnight. You sure you're going?" He asked her hoping she might change her mind but Hermione just nodded. Then, he took something from his pocket. It was a key. "I may be already asleep when you come back." He threw the key for her to catch and then stood up. "I wish all the luck to you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Hermione ate the sandwich Harry prepared for her and went on thinking again. It was when she finished the last piece that she finally knew what she has to do.

****O****

It was already fifteen minutes after one in the morning when Hermione got inside Draco's flat. She did not know that if she only arrived a minute or two earlier, their paths would have crossed. Something she definitely wants to avoid. It is not a part of her plan of departure.

She took silent steps inside the flat not wanting to make any **s**ound. She wass definite that during ordinary days at such hour, Draco was already sleeping. But Hermione totally forgot that for the both of them, this day could not be classified as ordinary.

She quickly made her way towards their bedroom but only to find out that it was empty. Mixed emotions and contradicting thoughts came to her. Weakly, she entered the neat room with her heart wrenching in pain again.

_Now, don't start being sentimental Hermione. If he's out there to look for you or celebrate your flight, just be grateful he's not here for you to face. Get over it and do what you have to do. _She mentally scolded herself. After so, she headed towards her closet. Taking out from her bag the purse she used during their search for the Horcrux, Hermione flicked her wand to put every piece of her clothing inside it, followed by her other personal belongings. It only took her roughly five minutes to pack. When she thought she got everything, her eyes caught sight of a book almost hidden under the pillows of their bed. She pulled it out and realized it was also hers. It was a gift from Draco.

_Flashback:_

"_Will you please just open it?" Draco asked impatiently as Hermione refused to touch the package that was delivered in her name. They've been staring at it for a while now as they sat side by side in their living room._

"_Fine then," Hermione replied seeing that Draco was starting to get irritated. She just wanted to have some fun by tormenting the boy. However, she's just as curious as he is regarding the package that came from an anonymous person. "Wait, what if this is a trap? This may be cursed or-"_

"_Give me that!" Draco took the parcel from her and mocked her by acting like he was about to open it. _

"_No! Wait!" she squealed and grabbed the package from him. "I'm wearing the necklace you gave me so if this was cursed, I'm safe. SO I'll open it!"Draco grinned at the fact that Hermione is wearing his gift. It really suits her. He watched her tore the brown paper covering the package and revealed what it was._

"_Hogwarts. A History?" Hermione read and frowned. Who would want to give her a copy of this book? In her opinion, it looked very much like the copy at Hogwarts. She opened it and saw a note in the first page._

Kindly take good care of this old book. Since if not for me, you won't be sitting next to the cunning and fine-looking young man named Draco Malfoy. And he asked me to tell you that, in this world, he loves only _you_.

"_The book seemed to like me don't you think?" Draco joked as he looked at the silent Hermione who's still staring at the note and the book. Then she flipped over the pages and saw the writings of the eleven year old boy at page 924—the date they became friends._ I never say this, so I'll write it instead… Thank you, Hermione. From DM. _It says._

"_If you didn't share that book with me, then maybe, I would have lost the bet with Blaise AND we wouldn't be friends at all," Draco said. Then, Hermione embraced him tightly. "Hey, that would be better if that was a kiss." She released him and softly smashed the book onto his head. "Ouch…that hurts."_

"_Thank you, Draco and I love you too," Hermione said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stared intently at his eyes and gave Draco a soft lingering kiss that could still electrify his whole body. But just when he was enjoying it, she abruptly cut it. "How did you get it anyway?" _

_He grunted in frustration. "I have my ways. Now please, let's just continue what we have started." Hermione chuckled and gave Draco a smack then left him to enjoy her book. "Hey!" _

_*****  
_

Her eyes lingered on the book for a while. Draco had done things to make her happy. Undeniably, she was happy with him. However, that happiness is not enough to help her survive in a relationship that was tainted by lies and deception. She placed the book at the side table and focused her attention to another thing that her eyes had caught—the sheets. By merely looking at it, moments of him with those women flashed through her mind like a film. And _that_ gave her the strength to go on. With a force, she took off the sheets sending the pillows to the air.

_If he didn't dare burn it, then I would._

Hermione headed towards their rooftop garden and another sight shot confusion to her. Draco's perfectly planned dinner greeted Hermione—the dying lights from the transfigured plants, the cold meal she knew, he himself had made and a small white box lying on top of the table. But she had seen this before, and no more will she bite the same trap again.

She threw to the ground her most precious sheets and burned it on the spot. But as she watched it smoldered, she was sure she heard the door closed from the inside.

_Draco's back! _And she must avoid to be seen by him at all cost. Leaving the sheets behind, she ran towards the glass door but her bag accidentally hit the small white box sending it to the floor. She didn't know what came to her mind that she picked it up and brought it with her as she hid at the stock room near the entrance to their flat. Her heart pounded wildly when she saw Draco went towards the rooftop garden. Luckily, there was another exit which led to their flat's kitchen. She made her way out and was about to head towards the front door when she remembered that she left her book in their room. Without any hesitation, she went back to their bedroom and retrieved the book. But when she was about to leave, she saw Draco heading towards there.

_Oh no! Now what?! _Hermione had no choice but to hide inside their bathroom and wait there for an opportunity to escape. She made sure not to completely close the door to be able to check if her coast is clear. But as she waited, she could not help but look at what was inside the white box she had within her palms. Slowly, she opened it and never did she expect what was revealed to her.

***0***

Draco rested his elbows on his lap and covered his face with his palms. For once, he felt really scared. Aside from fear, a lot of emotions very much unknown to him were filling him up that he couldn't handle.

_This isn't happening. She can't leave. She-_

"Can we talk?" He uncovered his face and looked up. There she was, standing in front of him, her eyes still covered with loathing. As he stood up, she slowly took some steps backward as if his skin would burn her.

"Hermione—"

"I'll wait for you at the garden," she said coldly and left.

_Am I about to lose you now?_

***0***

When he arrived, she was already on her seat. He pulled the chair in front of her, cleaned up the meal with his wand and sat.

"This will be quick," she said to him with the same tone she used earlier.

"Will you first let me explain?" Draco hopefully asked but she apathetically looked at him.

"I think I already have an idea to what you would say," He frowned and was about to open his mouth when she talked again. "You want to say that it wasn't in your will to sleep with the girl last night because you were, in the first place, drunk?" Draco nodded. _How the heck did she know?_

"And—"

For the second time, she cut his sentence midway. "And it was never your intention to hurt me in any ways for that matter." Again he nodded in agreement. _She's getting more accurate on this. Those were the words I was about to say! _

"However, even with those explanations and…this." Hermione slowly slipped a white box on top of the table. "It could not erase the fact that you've hurt me…_immensely_."

Draco stared at the white box on the table. It was supposed to make her happy, but no. It was supposed to be his savior, but no. He took a deep breath, and tried his luck. "Do you have any idea why I wanted to give you that?" he asked trying to control himself.

"Of course," she replied. "…to lure me into forgiving you and be able to cover up your mistakes."

"Now you're mistaken!" Draco cried as he banged his hand on the table. "Hermione, it meant that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

"Now that's bullshit!" It was now Hermione who banged her hand on the table. _Damn, that's a harsh way to refuse a marriage proposal._ Draco winced at the thought. "You're talking about marriage with me when in fact you couldn't get away from those women! You couldn't be at least loyal to this relationship!"

"But despite that Hermione, I come to you!" Draco was already on his feet yelling on top of his voice. "Among those women, it has always been you! You're the one I love, you're-"

"So you think I should be proud of that?! BE happy with that?!" Hermione also stood up. Now, only the narrow table separates them.

"Yes!"

_Slap! _Both of them stared at each other. Hermione looked more than furious. Draco was stunned.

"I can never be proud to be the queen of your sluts Draco Malfoy," Hermione said with gritted teeth. Draco immediately walked towards Hermione and held her arms.

"That…came out wrong. No, I didn't mean that." Draco was rattling still very much surprised to what had happened. Hermione did not dare meet his eyes. "You…You're my best friend…my girl friend-"

"And I'm already tired to be both," she said to him softly. She shoved his hands off her and grabbed her bag. Hermione began to leave but stopped before reaching the glass doors. "I really just came by to get my things and say goodbye. Take care Draco." Then, she left.

Draco was astounded with Hermione's words. He couldn't move a finger at all. She doesn't want any of this anymore. Now what should he do?

_Run after her, you fool! If she gets out of the door then everything's over! _As if someone had pushed the start button that he was able to quickly darted towards the glass door and down to their living room. It seemed fate was still on his side. Hermione was still there, almost near the front door. But he stopped her as he firmly held her hands with his.

"Hermione…don't go." He begged her. But she, in return, gave him a painful expression. Her eyes were already watery.

"Just, let me go," she said weakly.

"But I love you!"

A tear finally escaped from her eyes. "Then, why am I hurting this much?" she asked him. He couldn't reply. It was unanswerable. "Please…just let me go?" This time, her voice and her face were pleading.

Draco was still holding her hands. He stared at it. _If I set this hand free, I may not be able to hold it again. I will lose her. She'll be gone. And I can't deal with that. But if I forced her to stay by my side, she'll…continue hurting. She'll be unhappy. And I can't deal with that either. _

_Draco Malfoy, now what should you do, let go? Or hold on? Choose. _

_

* * *

_

_Thank you for those who read! and I'm quite sad that only ONE reviewed, so thank you **IcyCrystal**! :) And also thank you to those who put this story in their watch list! :)  
_

_Please read and REVIEW... if you liked it, tell me. if you hate it, tell me too...but please...be a bit nicer to this poor girl.. ;) _

_Happy Holidays everyone! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone!! Awesome reviews!! They really overwhelmed me!! (see the exclamation points?) __I'm really sorry for updating just now. I kind of enjoyed the Holidays and now, another school term starts._

**jcschaefer**-_Yes, Hermione and Draco have been friends since first year. But they can't help hating each other sometimes. _

_**LiveLaughGuard25-**It's alright. :) That same thing also happened here in our house a couple of times. But the technician said that it was caused by ... dunno ... I forgot what he said.  
_

**Snowe-**_ Thank you for telling me. I really have problems when it comes to verb tense consistency. I studied verb tenses again, but, I still am confused. _

_Again, everyone thank you for reading and reviewing! Now onto Chapter 4!  
_

* * *

_If loving you is all that means to me  
When being happy is all I hope you'd be  
Then loving you must mean,  
I really have to set you free_

_**Set You Free – Side A**_

**CHAPTER 4  
**

"Please…just let me go?" she pleaded. But she felt no difference with his grip. She looked at him but his eyes just stared down at their arms.

However, after a moment of sheer silence, Draco broke it with a one strong word. "Stay…" Hermione felt rigid and cold upon hearing it. She felt his grasp on her hand tightened in an instant.

_Oh no. _Hermione then tried to heave her arm but his grip remained firm. "Draco. Let. Me. Go," she said fiercely as she continued to break free from his grasp.

"Stay," he said, softly this time. Hermione looked up at him and saw his face carrying a frown.

"No!" she cried. "Take your hand off me!"

"Stay, even just for the night will you?" he murmured but still too clear for her to hear. It stopped any movements from her. And then, their eyes met. Hers was confused and his silently cried in pain. "Let me sleep tonight knowing you're by my side. And then, you can leave."

"Why? I don't understand…"

Draco made a weak smile. "Honestly, I want to be selfish right now. I want to seal every way out of here so you cannot leave. I don't want to let you go." Hermione saw him take in a deep breath as if fighting the tears that wanted to escape from his eyes. "But I am not going to do that, no, because I know, I have been selfish for too long and that only caused you pain. All I want now is to wake up in the morning, and think that everything—you, me and this relationship—was a bittersweet dream that came to pass." Hermione felt his hand loosened its grip. She remained silent—still trying to process into her mind his words.

"Please stay, and save me from doing the very last thing I ever wanted to do," he said and finally, he let go of her hand.

She watched his retreating figure as he went inside their bedroom. At that moment, her mind was screaming at her to run and escape from whatever fate was trying to bring upon, but her heart chose to stay.

_Maybe, I could spare him one last request._

She followed him inside their bedroom. New sheets already covered the bed and a rush of water could be heard from the bathroom. Hermione made her way towards the balcony and there, she was greeted by cold breeze. The wind sent chills all over her body. Somehow, it penetrated the deepest part of her heart, just like what Draco's words did to her.

_Be strong Hermione. Be strong. This will end, eventually…_

***0***

When Draco got out of the bathroom, the lights were already out. But the moonlight helped to slightly illumine the room as it passed through the glass door. He saw Hermione already lying on the bed, with her back facing him. He felt relieved and somehow happy to know that she stayed.

With a flick of his wand, he dried his hair before lying next to Hermione. He faced her back just staring at those brown curls then, at the glowing skin of her face down to her arms. He very much wanted to touch those curls and feel her soft skin. But he could only watch and smell the sweet scent of the woman that in any moment, he will be losing. Slowly and hesitantly, he closed his eyes. Now, only the silence of the cold night surrounded them.

_What a clever idea this is. Prolonging the agony, doubling the pain…I really am an idiot. _

Draco tried his very best to forget everything—the past, the current and the future—just so he could sleep like what he planned to do. But every second tortured him. The thought of what he did kept on nagging at him. Their current state—trying to act as if the other doesn't exist—was like a sharp dagger that bit by bit stabbed his heart. And the future, her departure, was the fear that haunted him at that very moment. But with great effort and what seemed to be an hour, he succeeded to somehow, drift away from such nightmare. When he was finally getting some rest, he just felt her moved.

_Don't open your eyes. Don't open it. _For several times, he repeated saying that in his mind. His heart is beating wildly. He relaxed his facial muscles and pretended to be asleep—a mastered skill, that is how he calls it. It's time already.

"Take care Draco." _Her voice. _Draco felt her warm breath on his face_. _"You will always be a part of me." _Her touch. _He felt her fingertips lightly touched a part of his cheek. "Goodbye." _Love. _He felt her lips softly brushed his. _Pain. _He sensed how the pressure of her body left the bed and heard those careful footsteps as they exited the room and then everything fell silent until a thud from the front door echoed in that almost empty flat.

Draco firmly shut his eyes not wanting to open them to only see Hermione Granger gone. Although tightly locked, they didn't stop the rain from falling. Tears began dropping. He gritted his teeth to stop from screaming. His body shivered as he silently cried.

He just lost the woman who helped him find the right path, give meaning to his worthless life and feel what is to be loved. And he knew, as those tears continued to fall, that he completely failed to show her and let her feel how much she really means to him.

***0***

Harry Potter's sleep was suddenly interrupted when he heard ceaseless banging at his door. He put on his night robe and went towards the door to open it. And there he found Hermione, with her fist about to bang again the door, but quickly dropped it at the sight of him. Harry carefully examined his friend's appearance.

_Her eyes aren't blotchy nor she looks like she's about to cry. She's even…smiling._

"Hermione…" he called her name to end the silence.

"I did it Harry," she said gently and yet gave up another smile. It was then that Harry noticed her lips shivering. "It's over." She added and he saw her quickly brush something under her eyes. Harry concernedly eyed his friend and said, "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?"

Hermione immediately shook her head and took a deep breath. "Maybe, you can say, 'You did the right thing Hermione. It was a job well done.'"

Harry eyed her again. He didn't have any idea about what transpired between her and the bastard. He knew that it is hurting her _but _she's fighting it.

He smiled at her and said, "You did the right thing Hermione. It was a job well done and… I am _very _proud of you," Hermione suddenly embraced him tightly which he gladly accepted. "Now can I go back to sleep? And you also need some rest. This was a long day for you." Hermione released him and nodded in agreement.

"Good night," she kissed his cheek and then she left.

As Hermione took her steps towards her room, she couldn't help not to think about what happened the whole day. With no less than twenty four hours, she ended the longest chapter of her life and also, she is about to begin a new one.

_Forward, I go. Hermione Granger, you can do this._

* * *

Blaise Zabini already banged Draco's front door for almost a countless of times. He even received death glares from some tenants living at the same floor. He tried another loud knock but still no one opened the door.

"Oh use the doorbell will you?!" yelled an old witch who looked like someone who just got up from bed.

Blaise stared at the witch, baffled with her suggestion. "Doorbell?" he asked.

"Wizards really knew nothing about a simple muggle device!" she shrieked. Blaise raised an eyebrow. _Am I supposed to know?_

"My apologies." He politely said. "But what exactly is a doorbell?" She snorted and went towards him.

"This…" she pushed a brown button just beside the door and then he heard a sound coming inside Draco's flat. "Now, just bother whoever living creature is in there not us!" And then she left poor Blaise.

He looked once more at the brown button and pushed it a couple of times. _This is better. _He smiled and enjoyed pushing the button. Blaise heard someone cursed from the inside. _Ahh, finally. _

"Will you shut it?!" Draco Malfoy bellowed at him the moment he opened the door. But instead of greeting his dear friend, Blaise was utterly surprised that he left his mouth open as if a fly could get in. "What a stupid face to show Zabini," he said to Blaise sarcastically.

Blaise redeemed himself by giving a little chuckle and a smirk. "Now, physically, this is the moment that I can finally say that I am a better looking man than you are," he jokily pronounced. "What happened to you?" He looked at his friend. He appeared tattered wearing only a silk pajama and a night robe on. His perfect blonde hair was totally unruly and _dirty. _"Have you even taken a bath during the past days?" Draco only looked menacingly at him.

"Did you just come here to piss me off?" Draco asked.

"Oh no!" Blaise paused and reevaluated his answer. "Maybe, a bit." He hastily added. His friend just snorted and left him standing there. "May I come in?" But Draco did not answer and he just took the liberty of going inside the flat, just like always.

When he entered, he was a bit surprised to see how chaotic the place is. It's just like how it used to be before Hermione moved in. "Where's Hermione?" he absentmindedly asked which earned him a glare from Draco. He noticed that he is holding a bottle of liquor with his hand as he sat at the couch. "Drinking this early in the morning?"

"Will you stop such stupid interrogations and just go on with your business." He snapped.

_Man, he's broken. _Blaise thought. He flicked his wand to clean up some of the mess in the room and then, he took a seat opposite him.

"You've been gone for a week, I bet you know that." Blaise began. "The Corporation is just less chaotic than this place. There are already several pending potions. You know that they can't be released without your approval. "

"What's your use then?" he boringly retorted to him as he took a swig from his drink. "You're the Vice President. It's your duty to fill in my shoes."

"I've been doing that. However, my authority has its extent. And releasing potions does not only require a signature which I believe, you also know," Blaise said still trying to remain professional on this conversation.

"What's your brain for then? Can't you distinguish gold from a junk?"

"I can't mate." Blaise replied and chuckled. "Moving on, the other reason why I'm here is because the board is planning on getting rid of you…again."

Blaise eyed Draco to check if he bothered listening. He appeared not, but he knew him better so he proceeded. "They are getting desperate, mind you. You know they'll use everything just to throw you out. I suspect that they hired someone to spy on you. Whoever that agent is, he's good coz' your break up with _her_…" He took a newspaper from his cloak and dropped it at the center table. "…is already in the Prophet…" he slid his hand again inside his cloak and took out two magazines, again dropping them at the table. "…Witch Weekly and even the Quibbler."

Blaise watched him as he stared at the papers. Their break-up was even at the cover of Witch Weekly. It showed a photo of Draco and Hermione and it animatedly tore apart. "They didn't give that many details, which I assume they did on purpose. But it is already enough for the board to use that against you. They said that the corporation need not of a President who neglects his responsibility simply because of a futile puppy love."

"Is that so?" Draco put down his empty bottle of alcohol and picked up his wand that was lying on the side table.

"I also think they know about—" Blaise paused as he watched Draco threw the papers and burned them at the fireplace nearby. "…the girl. Sooner or later they'll use her to ruin your reputation." He finished**. **

Draco summoned another bottle of drink. "They can do whatever they want," he said, coldly. "I just don't care anymore."

Blaise already expected that to come out. _Would the Malfoys ascend from the dead if they ever find out their empire is about to fall out of their hands because of a muggleborn? Oh, I'm tired of being noble too._

He let out a sigh and looked seriously at the boy. "Do you not really?" he asked. "Even if _Hermione _will hate you for that?"

Both Hermione and Draco know what those old men are up to. She wouldn't be really glad to know that Draco let the board had their way. Then again, his friend seemed also not pleased to hear what he said either, that currently, he's glowering at him. _Nice move Zabini, now get ready to die. _

"Well, I would have to leave you with that. Just think about it mate," he said. Blaise quickly stood up from his seat, still trying to appear brave. "I'll continue to cover up for you today. But it won't guarantee you anything. If you don't want to lose your position, better show up in next to no time," he said to him and strutted towards the front door leaving poor Draco another reason to detest himself.

* * *

Blaise's threat that almost cost him his life did not go to waste. The following day, Draco showed up, very much neat and focused. In just a few weeks, he was able to work on the pile of papers and memos, several meetings and helped released 3 new potions for the market. All of them were gladly received by the people, yet again, earning him praise and killing again the hopes of the board members who want to overthrow Draco.

During the past week, Blaise noticed that Draco seemed to be better. He even laughed with other businessmen during the past meetings. Nothing was odd nor did he give any sign of misery. Knowing his best friend, he concluded that Draco Malfoy was over the break-up since he never really took any relationship seriously.

However, it seemed like others knew his best friend better. When Blaise was on his way to Draco's office, he overheard the conversation of Draco's secretaries.

"He's so not over her." The blonde woman said as they peeked at the glass window of Draco's room. "See? He's been staring at that frame far too long."

"You really think they've broken up?" another woman, who has a curly, brunette hair, asked.

"Oh yes, isn't it peculiar Ms. Granger hasn't visited him so far? I think for about four weeks now."

The brunette faced her friend and looked as if she was trying to remember something. "One time, he saw me, his face just lit up," she said, excitedly. "It is as if I was an angel. Do you think I have a chance on him?"

"Don't be silly Kathy. It's just because he thought you're Ms. Granger, he called you Hermione remember?" she blurted. "He's really not over her."

"I don't think so." Blaise suddenly joined the two peeking at Draco who is still looking at the frame. "He can't be working that good if he's not."

The two stared at their boss who's currently in between them. "He works hard so he could forget. Simple as that, sir." The blonde said.

"You think so?" Blaise asked looking at the girl. "I still don't think so."

"I'll bet my next pay check on that," the blonde said.

Blaise smirked at the woman's bravery. "I'll give just as much." He agreed. "Now how do we find out?"

"I know how!" the girl Kathy exclaimed causing Draco to look up. The three quickly sat down to hide.

"How?" the two asked together, in a hush.

"Just watch," she said, smiling. "You'll know if it's a yes, if Mr. Malfoy opened his door. If not, then it's obviously a no." The two nodded. "Now you got to go to your posts. Rose, you'll stay at your desk. Mr. Zabini, you can stand anywhere as long it's not conspicuous," Blaise laughed at himself as he walked towards his post. _What am I doing? _

Kathy positioned herself near Draco's door and then, she yelled. "Ms. Granger!" Blaise was stunned and the girl Rose was too. Kathy quickly darted towards Rose's desk. "Now, we wait." She whispered. The three stared at Draco's door and not a minute or two had passed it opened.

_Did he just run?_ Blaise thought when he saw Draco suddenly erupted from the door. He hid himself to see what his friend is about to do. Draco went towards his blonde secretary.

"Is Ms. Grange here?" he asked Rose, hopefully. "Someone just yelled her name. I heard it." Rose was speechless. She stared from Draco to Kathy.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Kathy spoke up. Draco quickly looked at her. "It was a mistake. Rose, thought she saw Ms. Granger. But it was just me," she tensely said and smiled.

"Oh…"he murmured, looking very disappointed. He returned his attention to the blonde. "Visit St. Mungos. Get a physical and _mental_ check up. I don't like my employee hallucinating," he said. He strutted back to his office and banged his door.

Rose was laughing very hard when Blaise reappeared. "Mr. Zabini, you've got to pay up." Rose reminded.

Blaise smiled and gave her a card. "Just visit my secretary tomorrow. I'll leave a bag to her." After so, he went to Draco's office room.

When he entered, Draco had his hands on his face. He silently went towards his table and saw the frame that he was looking at earlier. It's Hermione's photo. "Mate, you alright?" he asked and Draco quickly removed his hands to look up at him.

"Just tired. What do you need?"

Blaise sat at the nearby couch and spoke. "Let's have a drink tonight. Friday rocks at Empire Boulevard."

Draco gave him a bored look. "Well, sure. I've got nothing to do." He replied and went on signing documents.

Blaise continued to watch him. _Maybe, he just needs some spice. And women are his spice. You're such a good friend Blaise Zabini. _He chuckled at the thought.

"I think I need to ask everyone to get a mental check up." He heard Draco said. "Everyone has gone mad."

***0***

At the muggle world, our heroine, Hermione Granger is enjoying shopping at the mall with someone good-looking, well-built and really… "...sweet. You're really sweet Eric," Hermione said as she walked hand and hand with him.

"If I don't do this, I might lose you in this weird place." Eric replied and Hermione laughed. "Why did you bring me here in the first place?"

"I thought you'd love it."

"Yes, if there aren't freakyzoids muggles gawking at me," he said as he avoided the women looking at him.

"Well, where do you want to go then?" Hermione asked as they got outside the mall. They walked towards an empty alley to apparate.

"Want to have some crazy fun," Eric said and let go of Hermione's hand. "Do you know any place in _our_ world?"

Hermione fell silent to think. "Oh, I know one."

"I hope it's not a bookstore, 'Mione." Eric warned her.

Hermione chuckled and slap him at the arm. "No it's not. It's a famous bar. Lavander told me about it."

"What's it called, maybe I have been there."

Hermione recalled her conversation with Lavander that night. "Empire Boulevard," she answered.

* * *

_Thanks again to all who read, reviewed, put me in their watchlist, favorite story list. :) I'll try to post once every week. But I'm not really sure with that since I've got classes now.  
_

_Read and Review everyone, please...... :p  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_You should have said no,  
baby and you might still have me_

**Should Have Said No – Taylor Swift **

**Chapter 5**

"Hey which one is better? The pink or the black one?" Hermione looked up and saw Eric holding up two pieces of clothes with his hands. She stood up from her bed and walked towards him at the full-length mirror near the bathroom door.

"Turn around," she said and Eric faced the mirror with her at his side. "Hmm. I bet you could bag someone with the black one." Eric threw the pink shirt onto her face and wore the black long sleeved polo.

"You've got style woman," he commented. Hermione gave off a wide smile and went to her dresser to fix her make-up. "I really think you should wear the emerald dress not that royal blue one."

"I'm good with this," she said while applying some blush. "It may be too small for me now. I wore that when I was nineteen." The picture of a park and a very much familiar man suddenly appeared in her mind, but just like always, she quickly brushed it off.

"Ready?" Eric suddenly joined her at the dresser and he was a sight. With his unruly brunette hair matched with those deep brown eyes, she couldn't help not to be like those women at the mall. "You're gawking."

"Oh coz' you're gorgeous!" She exclaimed and put down make-up brush to check her own self. She was fine. Her dress fitted her very well. It was sleeve-less and somehow exposed half of her back. She only applied a light make-up to go with it. Her hair was let down and she fixed her curls with some charms.

"You're beautiful," he said with a tone of slight jealousy.

"Now, you are the one who's gawking," she said and pointed at Eric's face at the mirror. "Let's go. I swear you won't be disappointed when we got there." She took his hand and apparated the two of them at the entrance of Empire Boulevard.

***0***

Draco and Blaise emerged from the fireplace of Empire Boulevard. Only V.I.P guests could directly access the interior of the place. Usually, one would have to line up at the entrance and wait for an hour to get inside.

"I missed this place!" Blaise exclaimed as they entered through the gigantic silver door revealing the wildest high-end club of the country. Draco gave no expression of excitement or whatsoever. This place just reminded him of how a sore bastard he was. He left Blaise to mix in with the people and walked around the place.

_Flashback:_

_The music was wild and he liked going with its beat. He noticed the woman in front of him going with him too. It was not only the music that he liked; the presence of this creature was something too. They danced together—skins touching, sweat shedding—_she's hot! _He thought. He smirked at her and gave her the look. _

"_Draco!" Vaguely, he thought he heard someone called his name. But he continued with his business, dragging that woman at the dance floor towards a better place to do his work. "Draco, wait!" He was surprised when Blaise Zabini blocked his way. His friend never dared stop him from doing his business, why now? _

"_What are you mental?" he exclaimed. _

"_Hermione's in that Italian Restaurant…Al…Cal…Dul—"_

"_Alfredo! And so?!" he asked impatiently, the amount of liquor that he drank started to get into him._

"_Mate, you've gone mental! She's been there since nine. Ginny said she was waiting for you!" The loud music was really making it hard for them to speak normally._

_Draco frowned wondering about something. "Why is she waiting—" and then it clicked. He _just _remembered why and he quickly dropped the woman's hand._

"_She said about Hermione's birthday and an anniversary!" Blaise yelled, but Draco Malfoy was already on full-speed running towards the apparition point; running to go to Hermione Granger's arms. _

_***  
_

A woman suddenly approached him at the couch in which he decided to make as his territory for the night. He felt her sat down beside him.

"It's good to see you again," she said in a seductive tone that made him flinched. He felt her hand touched his knee and up. Draco stared at her. She looked familiar to him. He took a swig of his drink but it was already empty. So, he stood up, leaving the woman at the couch, to get more drink.

But before he reached the counter, he was called by Blaise who sounded a little drunk already. "So are you enjoying yourself?" he bellowed. Draco turned around to look at him. He was a bit wasted with an arm wrapped around another woman.

"It seems like you are," Draco said to him sarcastically. "I thought I saw Ginny around here." He added and went to the counter to get another drink. Blaise followed him there, still with his newly found girl.

"Hey, it's as if you never did this. C'mon enjoy yourself with the spices of your damned life!" Draco faced him with a menacing look, took his wand and pointed it at Blaise's arm.

"Ow!" Blaise felt a burning sensation at his arm that he immediately took it off the woman's shoulder.

"I believe Weaselette is able of castration," he said seriously. "And if you don't want to lose that pair of lump, you stay away from him." The woman quickly darted off and left the two men to stare at each other.

"The hell is your problem?!" Blaise exclaimed. Draco just looked at him boringly. "I never messed around with your dirty business."

Draco placed the bottle at the counter and replied. "That was you."

"And what are you, so pure and so innocent?" Draco noticed something off about Blaise. He's not usually like that when drunk. _How many did he already drink? It's still early. _Blaise stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh please, are you trying to change your habit mate?! Don't! It's no use anymore! Hermione Granger is _gone_! She won't be coming back to you. And maybe, she could have even left you because of another man!" _Smack! _ Blaise went dropping at the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Take him to the loo." Draco ordered the bar man who just witnessed everything. The man quickly went towards Blaise and supported him towards the bathroom. Draco then decided to leave the club and went over to the more silent place in the Boulevard.

He entered the bar to have some more drinks. Taking a stool at the counter, he suddenly recalled what his drunken friend just said to him. 'What ifs' started to formulate in his mind.

_No, she couldn't… She won't. She's Hermione. And somehow, I know, she's still…_

"Long time no see, Draco Malfoy." Draco looked beside him. It was again, another familiar woman.

***0***

"Oh, it was fun waiting for an hour Hermione," Eric said mordantly as he got rid of the sweat on him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to get us in the guest list. But I swear it would be worth it!" Hermione half raised her hand as if she was pledging.

"Alright, alright. Let's go then." Eric and Hermione entered the building. It was Hermione's first time but she already read about Empire Boulevard in news articles. It was a big place that housed a high-end club, a bar, a restaurant and a hotel. Mostly, rich witches and wizards were the customers of the place so they were the ones who got the privilege to enter the building without having to fall in line and wait for an hour.

The two of them arrived at the circular atrium and four huge doors surrounded them—each leading to the four places.

"Okay, I'm the guest. We go to the club," Eric said and dragged Hermione towards the silver door.

The place was _wild_ in Hermione's view. But Eric seemed totally ecstatic. She was happy to see him satisfied however, clubs weren't really her kind of place. She wanted a quiet place where she could enjoy a book.

"You go ahead and have fun. I'm kind of claustrophobic. I feel like those lots of people would drown me," she said to Eric.

"Are you sure? Then let's just go to the bar."

"Are you silly? Go have fun." She insisted.

Eric looked at her for a minute and then nodded. "Okay then. Don't worry I'll bag you one before we go." Hermione laughed at him and gestured him to go ahead.

After Eric left, she decided to go around the place for a while. Everything in the place looked very expensive and even a little decoration on the tables seemed to cost hundreds of galleons. But only after a while, she began to feel dizzy. Crowded place was really a trouble to her. Hermione then decided to spend the rest of the night at the bar. She took the door that would directly get her there.

But the moment she entered it, she saw _him._ Most of him was hidden by that large brick column. But there was no mistaking that person to whom she spent almost half of her life loving. She didn't understand herself. Suddenly, she felt her heart beating wildly and a smile crossed her face. Her feet continued moving forward—getting closer and closer to him.

_Hermione Granger what are you doing? Am I really sure that I could face him now? No, no, no._

But as her heart continued to flutter, her feet also did not cease to go on. She hated herself from being excited; from unmasking that thick pretense she has wore ever since that night she left that flat. One month she lived her life trying to be happy being away from him. But every day made her miss him and it just made a big hole inside her heart.

However, fate still didn't want these two hearts to reunite, that that moment the brick wall finally revealed Draco Malfoy, it was then Hermione saw _that_ woman who was on their bed _that _morning, wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and unreservedly kissed him full on the mouth.

Once again, she was broken beyond repair. Draco Malfoy unconsciously succeeded on hurting her again. She quickly turned around and walked but now, much faster. She couldn't breathe. Her heart was stinging. She could feel warm tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hermione?!" She heard him called her name but she would never want to face him anymore. She hated him. She heard quick footsteps getting near and so she decided to dash. She was on a run and he was on pursuit.

_I need to find Eric. _She became unmindful to the number of people surrounding her. She needed to see Eric and maybe they could leave now. Or maybe he could help her out.

"Eric!" she yelled when she saw her gorgeous friend standing near the counter with someone that she knew.

"Hermione, it's good to see you." Blaise greeted her.

"Hi Blaise." She quickly returned the favor and then, she grabbed her friend's arm and led him away from her best friend's husband towards a more silent place. "Eric, just help me out okay. Please." Hermione begged but Eric was totally confused about what her friend was talking about.

"Hermione!" Draco Malfoy finally caught up with her. "It's not what it looked like, I swear." Hermione suddenly held Eric's hand and for the first time after a month, she looked up at her ex-boyfriend.

"Are you trying to explain to me, Malfoy?" she asked bitingly. It seemed like Draco was in a shock. Maybe because after such a long time, Hermione called her Malfoy or it was because he saw her hand holding another man's hand or maybe both. "Eric, let's go," Hermione said. But when the two started to leave, Draco got hold of Hermione's free hand.

"Who is he?" he asked coldly. His stormy gray eyes penetrated her like a sharp knife.

"Who is he, does not concern you." Hermione shot back.

"Who is he?!" Draco bellowed astounding her and Eric. The people around them started to gather to watch them. His grip on Hermione's hand began to tighten.

"You take your hand off her or I'll blast you off blondie." Eric held up a wand and pointed it at Draco's head. Draco stared menacingly at him like it was a glare that would blast Eric first before he could even say a word. Draco released Hermione but in return punched the poor guy, sending him on the floor.

Draco was about to go towards Eric but Hermione got there first. "Draco! Stop it!" she yelled. "Are you alright?" she asked as she helped him up. Eric nodded at her and stared at Draco.

"Just stay near me," Eric murmured to her. Hermione nodded and then looked at Draco who was being restrained by Blaise.

"Who is he Hermione?!"

"He's my boyfriend! Now will you leave us alone?!"

Deep browns met the stormy grays. No one spoke. No one moved.

"So, you really left me because you found another man," he said his voice cracking with every word. Hermione flinch with his theory. "But I thought, you still…love me."

"Love you? How?" She could feel warm tears started to fall.. "When you always give me a reason not to…"

"But I love you…"

Hermione sneered. "You always say that." She took a step forward towards him. "So would that mean loving me is to make me feel like drowning; harming me with your lies; letting me hold onto something but disappoint me in the end?! Is loving me just the same as hurting me?!" Her voice seemed louder than the music, but she didn't care. She was totally devastated. She thought she was over this kind of situation. "If you really love me, try doing something good to me for once. Leave me alone." For the first time, she saw a tear dropped from Draco Malfoy's eye. She turned around to avoid seeing more. Hermione walked away, followed by Eric and they left the people wondering who the victim was. The one who never felt loved or the one who was left alone because the one he loved already had another.

Draco Malfoy released himself from Blaise's grip and walked towards the opposite side. He was mad. He was utterly furious at himself. He was a bastard. He was a pathetic man who knew nothing but to hurt her. During the past month, he did nothing but to wait for her to come back. He refused to believe that that night was the end; that kiss was the last. He stared at his reflection at the glass table in front of him. He could not help to be disgusted with the man he was seeing. He was disgusted at himself. He hit the table with his fist. He continued punching it. Not stopping unless he could break it into pieces and not see that despicable man.

"Draco, you should stop." Blaise tried to heave him away from the glass but Draco was stronger. With another blow, the table broke, sending the shards at the floor; seriously scarring Draco's fist. It was bleeding just like his heart.

***0***

Hermione and Eric were just silent as they sat side by side in Hermione's living room. They just arrived from their night out and both were still in a complete shock.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night," Hermione said while she stared at the flower vase in front of her.

"It's alright. What I am concern right now is, if I could still live by tomorrow," Eric said with the same monotonous tone she used when she spoke. "When he looked at me, I thought I was going to die. Is your ex-boyfriend capable of murder?"

Hermione chuckled at what Eric just said. "Oh yes, but he might spare you if you wouldn't forget to tell him you're gay."

"Oh yeah, if he wouldn't attack me from behind." Eric sighed and touched his swollen lips.

"Don't worry. I was just kidding. Draco…he wouldn't do such thing."

The two was silent again for the second time.

"Mione, how did your hot ex saw you?"

It took Hermione a while before she spoke. "It was actually me who saw him first then he just saw me when I was walking away. And that's how the chase began."

"What's with, 'it's not what it looked like'?"

"I saw him kissing that same girl. You know."

"That hot bastard, he hadn't changed at all."

"Yes, he didn't change," Hermione said and rested her head on Eric's shoulder. "Neither does my heart."

_They said that you couldn't hurry love to come. One would have to wait. One would have to patiently wait, because no matter how long the time you'd spent on sitting on a bench at the park, surely, there will be a person who would sit right next to you and make you feel that every second of waiting was worth it. On the other hand, if we said that we couldn't hurry love to come; of course, we also couldn't hasten its departure, despite the pain and the misery. One would have to wait. One would have to patiently wait, for it to go._

***0***

"Mr. Malfoy you can get inside now," said the Healer. Draco stood up and went inside. He sat at what he assumed the patient's chair and waited for the Healer who would mend his bleeding hand. He tried to do it himself last night, however it was too much for him.

"Draco, what caused that to your hand?!" Healer Lenny, a stout, old witch who was Hermione's mentor, suddenly popped in front of him.

"Just crushed something," he answered, out of respect. Healer Lenny took the poor man's hand and uncovered the bandage wrapped around his fist.

"You shouldn't be doing this to yourself, boy." She muttered some spells to remove the remaining small shards of glass in his flesh. "Is killing yourself gonna earn you her love again?"

Draco wanted to curse the old lady for butting in his business. But out of respect again, he did nothing.

"She resigned a week ago. Have you heard?" She started on stitching his scars and they prickled every time he felt the needle touched his skin. "She said to me that she's going overseas." Healer Lenny felt Draco's hand became rigid. "And she's leaving today with a friend."

She knew that this man in front of her was truly in love with her student. Whenever he went to visit Hermione, there was always a sparkle in his eyes that screamed an undying love. However, he failed to show it properly. "Eleven am, I think you still have time if you apparate at the International Flew Network immediately after this." She finished her work with a neat bandaging. "Maybe another chance boy, and love her properly."

When Draco got out of the room, Draco was dashing towards the apparition point. He only had fifteen minutes left. He should not miss her. But when he reached the atrium of St. Mungos, he somehow heard her voice inside his mind.

_If you really love me, try doing something good to me for once. Leave me alone._

Draco held his wand and then, hesitated. He would not want to make a mistake now. And so, in his mind, he pictured the place he wanted to go. It was a place that was a thousand miles away from where he was at the moment and also, a thousand miles away from where she was.

_Last Night:_

"_Long time no see, Draco Malfoy." Draco looked beside him. It was again, another familiar woman. He paid no attention to her and went on drinking. "I thought you wouldn't forget this face," she said to him as she sat beside him. "I'm that girl you kicked out that morning because your girlfriend caught you. You remember me now?"_

"_Stingy woman," he murmured._

"_Oh yes, but you know, I still want you even you were harsh to me," _

"_I have no interest with pugs. So get lost," he rudely said. _

"_Aww, you're saying NO to me again?" she touched the side of his face. "But you knew what happened when you refused me last time."_

"_What, use Imperius again so I go and have sex with you? I know what you did and it won't work the second time." He took his wand from his pocket and pointed it at her stomach. The woman looked away from him and then smiled. _

"_No, but I'll be fine with a kiss." She stood up and went towards the other side. He suddenly could not move and the next thing he knew was that she's kissing him and he saw Hermione staring at him.

* * *

_

_Please Read and I would totally appreciate REVIEWS. It would help me in writing the next chapter... :)  
_


End file.
